


There's Just...One Thing...

by mangocianamarch



Series: Le Livre de L'abondance par La Dame Marciana [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fix-It, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Traditions, everyone is alive yayyyyy, fili is STILL heir to the throne yayyyyy, good guy!bilbo yayyyyyyy, thorin is king yayyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangocianamarch/pseuds/mangocianamarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is a first time in everything, is there not?” Fili challenges, and Balin heaves such a huge sigh that Bilbo is surprised Fili has not been blown off his feet by it, “I understand wanting to bring the old ways and traditions back, but surely there should be some exceptions?”</p>
<p>Standing tall and stern and as intimidating as ever beside Thorin's throne, Dwalin lets out a derisive snort. “So you think yourself above the old laws, prince, is that it?” he scoffs in Fili's direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on THIS prompt/headcanon I was sent on Tumblr:
>
>> This is not what Fíli had in mind when Thorin mentioned the need to reincorporate long-lost dwarven traditions. For a moment he thought it was a joke, or a dream –nightmare-, but no, no, Thorin was serious. Tears of humiliation were forming on Bilbo’s eyes. Fíli pulled the hobbit to him and embraced him fiercely. He was dizzy in his fury, muscles tensed with ire and betray. By law, Bilbo –his husband- will be spending their wedding night with Thorin, and Fíli could do nothing to stop it.
> 
> There's a huge potential for dub-con/non-con in this original prompt, and I just couldn't find it in me to do it that way. I've decided to abandon the dubcon nature of the prompt, which also means I can make Bilbo a lot less helpless. Here's hoping the anon who sent me the prompt in the first place doesn't quite mind.
> 
> As usual, I own nothing, and make no profit from this. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes, mine and hopefully the readers' as well.

"...No," Fili huffs, "Surely...surely _not_."

Bilbo feels Fili's grip around his upper arm tighten just a smidgen. He cannot, for the life of him, tell if his husband-to-be is angry or not. In any case, the King's expression is one of soft sympathy.

"I'm afraid so, my lad," comes Balin's still oddly comforting voice, "It is part and parcel of our old traditions, and none yet who have been married in or have wed into the royal line has dared broken it."

"There is a first time in everything, is there not?" Fili challenges, and Balin heaves such a huge sigh that Bilbo is surprised Fili has not been blown off his feet by it, "I understand wanting to bring the old ways and traditions back, but surely there should be _some_ exceptions?"

Standing tall and stern and as intimidating as ever beside Thorin's throne, Dwalin lets out a derisive snort. "So you think yourself above the old laws, _prince_ , is that it?" he scoffs in Fili's direction.

Bilbo notices a slight flush tinge Fili's cheeks. "Well...no," he replies, "But could new laws not be _created_ on the pillars of the old ones instead? We are _rebuilding_ , after all, which means not _everything_ has to stay exactly the same."

Thorin remains calm and unmoving, his elbows on the armrests, his hands clasped before his mouth. Bilbo watches as he shifts his gaze from his nephew, to his most trusted adviser, to his most loyal soldier, until finally those dark blue eyes land on Bilbo.

"Bilbo," Thorin calls softly, his expression gentle but mostly unreadable, "Where is _your_ voice in all of this?"

Bilbo finds himself taken aback. "I did not, er..." he stammers, and he clears his throat, "I did not think mine would be of any value in this matter."

"Why would it not be?" Thorin asks him, "You are the very meat of this discussion. I am almost disappointed you have not already spoken on your own behalf."

Bilbo thinks Thorin might be smirking a little, and thinks he knows why. Still, Bilbo shakes his head. "I learned the hard way not to insist on my own intentions when a Dwarf is sure of his goals," he sighs. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Balin bow his head slightly, pursing his lips as if to keep from chuckling out loud.

Thorin's eyes flicker upward briefly, to the jewel embedded into the niche above his head, and Bilbo knows his meaning has been understood. "Nevertheless," Thorin answers, "I – _We_ would all appreciate knowing where you stand."

"These are Dwarven traditions," Bilbo reminds him, "I doubt I can be counted as any sort of authority on them."

"But this one, in particular, concerns _you_ , specifically," Thorin reminds him, "As you are Fili's intended, the practice centers around you as much as it does me. As you are a respected, beloved and treasured friend, I would hear your say in this."

Bilbo ignores the way one of Dwalin's eyebrows arches so far up his forehead it might disappear into his tattoos. He turns instead to Fili, who remains angry. He gives Fili's hand a reassuring squeeze before he takes a few steps forward.

"I cannot deny that it feels...strange," Bilbo confesses, looking Thorin directly in the eye, "And truth be told, my conscience would probably not let me rest easy for a while, no matter what happens. But I know what _must_ be done."

He hears a sharp intake of breath from Fili, and Bilbo squeezes his hand again to stop him from speaking. "I'm but a humble hobbit," he says quietly, "Have been from the very beginning. It's ridiculous – _preposterous_ – to even think that I would be where I am now and _what_ I am now." He gives Fili an easy smile. "If someone had come to me and told me that I would run out my door to join a Company of Dwarves on a dangerous Quest, go toe to toe with a dragon, survive a war and come out the other end on the brink of a marriage to a _prince_ , I would have laughed in their faces, and yet here I am. And I appreciate that more than you think I do. It is not my place to ask any of you to alter your traditions to accommodate me, although I daresay you would understand if I tried."

Realization dawns on Thorin's face. "My friend," he says slowly, rising from his throne at the same pace, "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Bilbo takes a deep breath, and gives a determined nod. "Yes, I am," he replies, glad that his voice isn't as shaky as he had expected it might be, "I am giving my full consent."

"What?!" Fili hisses.

Bilbo pivots on his heel to face him. "It's all right," he tells the prince, "It's fine. Well, mostly."

But Fili pulls his arm away from Bilbo and storms off. All eyes are on the heir as he stomps out of the throne room.

"You might want to re-consider, lad," Dwalin says in a tone that suggests he had known this would happen – as if no one else had expected it.

"No," Bilbo declines, turning again to face Thorin and his companions, "I have made my decision, and I have given my word." He addresses Thorin directly now. "Let me deal with Fili. I think I can make him understand."

Bilbo watches as Balin tries to communicate with Thorin through significant looks, perhaps hoping that Thorin will make the more sensible choice. Thorin seems to think for a while, but then he turns to Bilbo and gives him a singular nod.

Bilbo swallows, only now realizing how dry his throat has become. With a bow, he turns and begins to head out, already crafting in his head the words that he might tell Fili. He knows Fili will never be happy at this, may never be able to accept Bilbo's decision, but Bilbo will be _damned_ if Fili will go down in history as the heir who rejected the traditions of his forefathers. He just hopes Fili will never hate him or resent him for this.

"Wait."

Thorin's booming voice stops Bilbo dead in his tracks. The Dwarf King had not shouted, but Bilbo always feels the power in his voice. He turns to find Thorin striding towards him, furs and cape swishing heavily behind him.

"Tell Fili I have a proposition for him," Thorin tells Bilbo, his hands light on Bilbo's shoulders, his expression calm, "Something that might make the situation easier for him to handle." Though his expression seems soothing and placated, Thorin's eyes are dancing.

"What proposition would this be?" Bilbo asks, unable to keep the hesitation out of his tone.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has an offer. Fili has a feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait on the update for this fic! I was going through a few things, and for a while there I thought maybe another horrible, months-long bout of writers' block was going to take over me. I'm trying to fight that off by getting my WIPs done at least one by one.
> 
> I also would just like to thank everyone for all the hits on this fic, I didn't think it would be quite as popular as it is :D I really do love this prompt and I'm having fun with it, and I'm going to do a Bella version of it too soon.
> 
> Here's hoping this update was worth the wait!

Bilbo is unsurprised to find Fili at his desk in his quarters, scribbling goodness knows what at what seems to be miles and miles of parchment. He is hunched over, the edge of his nose crunched ever so slightly, his ears tense and his eyebrows furrowed. Yes, definitely rather angry.

Bilbo clears his throat, and Fili spares him only the minutest of glances. “Thought you’d be here,” he tells his intended.

“Where else would I be?” is Fili’s lethargic response.

Bilbo chooses to ignore the bad start to their conversation and goes for his next plan. “I’ve brought wine,” he offers, “Finest the kitchens could offer at the moment. Won’t you have some?” He plants himself on the edge of the bed (always a bit of a fete – whose brilliant idea was it to make these beds _this_ high in the first place?) and pours himself some into a goblet.

Fili swivels in his stool to face Bilbo. “How could you do that?” he asks, voice low but sad, “How could you just be...all right with the whole thing?”

Bilbo shrugs as he drinks from the cup, choosing his words carefully before saying anything. “I was doing for you what I thought you would do for me, were the circumstances reversed,” he replies, “I’m not in the Shire after all, and as you and your kin have done so much for me already, I could hardly think to keep insisting on changing things only for me, could I?”

“Not in the Shire,” Fili echoes with a snort, “I almost wish we were instead.”

Ah, an opening. Bilbo takes another gulp. “Funny you should say that,” he says, refilling the goblet and offering it to Fili, “Thorin has a proposition. Well, two. A few things that might help you ease into the idea of the wedding night traditions.”

Fili is eyeing him suspiciously as he finally gets off of his stool and crosses to the bed, taking the cup from Bilbo. “As if anything could make me feel better about the thought that _my_ _husband_ ’s first bedding of the marriage will not be to _me_ ,” Fili snorts, “But let me hear these propositions then, so that we can at least tell him that we talked about it.”

Bilbo sniffles a little, more out of habit than anything else. “The first,” he starts, “Is that after the wedding night, we are free to return to the Shire, to remain for the rest of our days, or until you are called to formally inherit the throne.”

Fili blinks at him a few times, as if confused or shocked. “The Shire...” he repeats, trailing off.

“Just as well,” Bilbo continues with a bit of a sigh, “Hobbits don’t really do well inside stone walls, or so I’ve heard.”

“He knows then?” Fili asks him, “He knows of my desire to return there someday?”

Bilbo gives him a noncommittal jerk of his shoulder. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he had guessed it on his own,” he tells Fili, “You know how he is.”

Fili downs the rest of the goblet, and takes a few seconds to seemingly consider this suggestion. “And the second proposition?”

Bilbo offers him more wine, and Fili reaches out the goblet to him so he can fill it. “The second,” he begins, and he thinks he can already feel his voice catching in his throat, “Is that you are not to be left out of the night’s... _festivities_.”

Fili chokes on the wine. “Say that again?” he sputters.

Bilbo rushes over and pounds him on the back as he coughs. “Oh goodness,” he sighs, “Are you all right?”

“What did you say?” Fili asks him hoarsely, “What in the name of Mahal’s golden bollocks did you just say?!”

“Really, Fili, there’s no need for rudeness,” Bilbo chastises, “I said that Thorin suggests that when he and I take to the marriage bed, you are to join us. Or at the very least, be present and watch, if you are not up to joining in.”

“For the person at the center of all this,” Fili remarks as Bilbo moves around back to the bed, “You seem to be taking this all very calmly.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Bilbo asks in reply, “It’s just one night with Thorin, which is the start of hundreds of thousands of nights with _you_.”

“But it was _not_ just one night with Thorin, was it?” Fili reminds him, “Do you know how it feels, beloved, to live everyday knowing that I am only second to receive your love? It would probably not weigh so heavily on me if it were not for the fact that the first was _Thorin_ , and it lasted long, did it not? Yes, to answer the question I see in your eyes, I am _still_ jealous, even though we are but weeks away from matrimony.”

Bilbo reaches out and places a calming palm on his cheek. “ _That_ is what you fear?” he asks, trying his very best not to sound incredulous, “That a single night in Thorin’s bed will make me change my mind for the rest of my life? You must think little of my love for you then.”

“Of course I don’t,” Fili tells him, “But it is hardly just you, is it? We are Dwarves, Bilbo. Hobbits may love freely, but we love just once, and we love as fiercely as we fight. We are loyal. We are jealous. I cannot help but wonder if this tradition of our old ways was brought back because he could no longer keep away from you, and, perhaps he hopes, you from him.”

With a sigh, Bilbo lets his hand drop from Fili’s cheek.

“...Ah,” Fili states, “So my suspicions are founded then. _That’s_ why it came so easily to you.”

“Whether or not I still hold a torch for your Uncle hardly matters,” Bilbo says, hoping he sounds dismissive, “The fact of the matter is that this is only happening because we are to be _wed_. That is a _commitment_ that _you_ and I both agreed to.”

“But you do, don’t you?” Fili asks him, “You do still desire my Uncle. Probably not as much as you or I think, but somewhere inside you, somehow, there is still a flame that flickers for him, no matter how small.”

Bilbo’s mouth opens to answer _no_ , but he is surprised to realize that would be a lie. “Maybe,” he says instead, because it sounds more honest and less guilty on his conscience.

Fili nods slowly. “Thank you,” he tells Bilbo, “For your honesty.” He plants a kiss on the top of Bilbo’s head, and returns to his desk and whatever it was he was writing.

Bilbo bites his lip, unsure that this was the way this talk was supposed to go. He approaches Fili at his table. “You don’t have to make a decision now,” he tells him, “But I’ve already given my consent, and therfore my word. It’s going to happen. On the night of our wedding, I shall take Thorin to our bed, but I would much rather you shared in it too.”

Not expecting a reply, he moves away and prepares for sleep.

 


End file.
